


Simplest Distractions

by TheLionsDen (lookingforahobby)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jaeha distracting Kija, Kija lamenting because yes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforahobby/pseuds/TheLionsDen
Summary: Just about our boy, Kija, thinking about Jaeha.
Relationships: Jae-Ha/Kija (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Simplest Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting in my phone, even wrote this on my phone, and it's actually really hard? Yes.

Kija blushed and looked away quickly when Jaeha caught him staring. Dragon gods, he wanted to die. This feeling was killing him. 

He didn't ask for this when he realized he like the resident playboy of the school. Kija wanted to drop his head on his desk really hard, die, and reincarnate as an aromantic.

Then this wouldn't be a problem. Look, his grades were even slipping because Jaeha was too much of a distraction. First of all, who asked him what kind of girl he liked anyway? (All he's saying are too good to be true anyway, unless it's Yona.)

Everyone knows it's (reasonably) a girl like Yona so please stop telling everyone, okay?? She might get stressed from the attention, OKAY?!?

(Later, he would realize that he was jealous and proceed to beg Yona for forgiveness for feeling such a disgusting thing directed towards her. Everyone would just laugh it off and say they 'know', making Kija blush a red the same as Yona's hair.)

And his hair, why is it green? And long?! That's against rules right?!?!?!?

(Kija conveniently forgetting that he also has a -sort of- long hair and that he and his friends, except Hak and Zeno, all have weird hair colors.)

His eyes are droopy. 

(Kija ignores how that exact structure makes it easier to take notice of how beautiful the color of JaeHa's eyes are.)

He always shows off in basketball.

(Kija denies that he is always in awe when Jaeha does a dunk or jump shoots.)

He sucks at playing instruments.

(Jaeha does suck in all except the erhu in which he plays beautifully in.)

And. . And. .

("Damn, Kija, you really got it bad for him, huh?" - the pretty boy genius, 20XX

"I think it's cute!" - red haired princess, 20XX

"What an idiot" - dark dragon, 20XX

"Pukyuu!" - the squirell, 20XX

". . . *thumbs up*" - binoculars, 20XX)

AAAHHHHHH. PLEASE STOPPP

("How adorable!" - no. 1 immortal cutie, 20XX)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, i don't even know how this happened.


End file.
